fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Violette
Appearance Violette has the youthful appearance of a young woman in her early twenties though she can sometimes be mistaken as being younger in her late teens. Her silky smooth navy blue hair with magenta streaks that blends in extends all the way down to her hips with cheek-length side-locks and front fringes. Her facial features are considered to be beautiful and charming with crimson red colored eyes that are considered to be alluring, lips that are thick and plump along with creamy milk skin that glistens in certain lights. She is rather tall as she stands at 6'2" which makes her taller than most other females and many males including Khal, something she often teases the male about. Violette has top a model hourglass figure, with ample hips and exceptionally large, round breasts. These breasts, roughly 132 cm in circumference, are often described as "firm and incredibly soft" compared to "two pillows" while serving as an extra means of storage, allowing Violette enough space to place small objects away for safe keeping which is something she sometimes does. Aside from being a place to hold stuff, she also does it because very few people ever expect her to use her own breasts as 'storage'. Oddly enough, because they're comprised of incredibly soft skin, they provide their wielder with an extra degree of protection, similar to that of an assault vest. As a whole, the woman is very curvy, from her wide ample hips that leads to well rounded backside down to her shapely thighs. Her assets can be roughly described as two large bowling balls neatly placed aside one another. Despite this, Violette's figure has an athletically lean and well-toned musculature which is evident by the slender and elegant muscles in her arms, the traces of a slender smoothness six pack that manages to work with her curves alongside her long curvy legs thickened and toned by her muscle. Personality Arguably one of Violette's key defining features is that she is a very smart woman. Not letting what ifs or hesitation cloud her better judgment, she is the kind of person who always focuses on the current predicament and is quite perceptive and understanding even when she acts like a fool to the point that people are often literally shocked with her well thought out plans. She works best when adapting to the situation and coming with additional plans on the spot rather than thinking long and hard. She is rather resourceful as she uses the environment around her when needed. Due to her intellect, she can pick up on concepts both physical and mental at an accelerated rate compared to her comrades. The reason why she can think and act so well is because of her laid-back attitude as no matter the situation, she sees the positives in a situation and doesn't stress out the negatives nor take the problem as serious and painful as one usually would. Due to her attitude, she often sees things that people normally don’t notice at the first glance. The more secretive someone is, the more she will want to know what it is. It is often hard to catch Violette off guard as she is always aware of her surroundings even in a moment of silliness which happens quite often. She can adapt to any environment or change without a second thought. If there’s something wrong or unnatural, she will be the first to point it out and question it. She's the kind of person who likes to go with the flow and leave others to do what they feel like doing. She thinks it’s pointless to cause hate and pain against someone who is just different though believes that everyone is initialed to their likes and opinions. While Violette has a limit to her patient, the limit to how much she can take without snapping is certainly high up. She is often seen with a cool and level headed demeanor even when frightened, angry or upset to the point that one will to really try in order to make her mad or lose her composure. In spite of these, she will often make jokes to keep herself calm even in the most dire of situations though this can often annoy those around her. She typically uses sweets to help boost her thought process and focus on the task at hand with the sugar helping in calming her nerves. If it’s not her laid back attitude that one will notice from Violette then it would be her confidence. Violette is always confident of her abilities and is more then willing to prove everyone wrong by succeeding with the words "I can’t" or "its impossible" not existing in her mind set. She almost never wavers and even when she does it doesn't take her long to realize what she is fighting for. This woman is not afraid to fight what she believes in no matter what the challenge. If there is a wall blocking her way then she will tear it down no matter how long it takes. While Viollete certainly has her fears, she can accept them and continue on fighting. Even when at the brink of death, she will not give up or quit especially when there are people who depend on her. In all, her strongest trait would be that she is quite tendentious and determined to succeed. The biggest aspect of her determination and strong lies within her confidence in not just herself but also that of her friends and everyone who believes in her. She doesn't just have confidence for herself as she is also highly confident of her friends. She believes in their skills and abilities and often taking chances due to these facts. Violette is also very courageous and strong willed in all situations. Violette is normally friendly and cheerful to people she meets or talk to. She likes to make puns and jokes on a frequent basis. It’s no surprise that she strives to make others laugh in order to relieve tension. She'll go as far as to copying others, pulling pranks, giving puppet shows, or any other mischief trouble she can get herself into. Depending on the situation, Violette will end up mimicking someone’s voice or reaction before they even make it. Through her incredible insight, she knows how to talk to people with it being easy for her to find common ground with people before starting a discussion. Usually she will get what she wants out of a negotiation, or at the very least, come to a mutually beneficial compromise. She usually knows just what to say when it matters, often making people feel better. Sometimes she doesn't even need words to convince people as her stare is more than enough to break someone down or move them to her side. Because of her admiration, free spirit, and negotiation skills she is a natural born leader. Violette isn't the kind of person who would betray or exploit those who believe in her. It's not that she is against manipulating the situation, but even she has her limits. Even with her incredible wisdom, Violette is often childish and prefers to have fun above all else. She can be made out to be immature due to her methods of having fun. She often has her silly moments by making light of the situation and not taking it seriously. There is also forgetting the seriousness of the situation and replacing it with something just immature and funny. Another showing of her childish immaturity is how she likes to make fun of people and pull pranks. Even when being serious she is making jokes through sarcasm or taunts. There is purpose in this in battle, such as tricking her enemies into thinking she is worthless or getting under their skin. Violette adores messing with people’s emotions with her jokes and making them lose focus or purposely getting them angry. She only stops when she is bored or has to be serious only for it to fail later. Violette is often inappropriate as from making jokes when it’s not the time to performing potentially stupid stunts and imitation. There are little things that won’t make her laugh or poke fun of regardless of who or what it is. Violette can also be irresponsible at times when it comes to having her fun. This goes from eating large stocks of food and leaving without paying to borrowing important things to use them in her games and pranks without asking. She usually shrugs off responsibility and put her faith in her friends or others to handle it while she goofs off and have fun. This can go as far as Violette pushing the blame on to someone else or pretending it didn't happen especially if it’s aimed at the woman herself. There are moments where she can be selfish, especially when she wants to have fun and fill her needs. When there’s something she wants, she’ll do everything her power to get it and once she has claim something, she will not tolerate anyone taking her valuables or interfering with her interests. She takes pride in things that belong to her such as her own appearance. While it hasn't gotten to the point of blind ignorance, she can be considered arrogant. She does not like being look down upon or humiliated and betrayed in expectation. She won’t back down from a challenge or a fight, regardless of the conditions or situation especially if she believes she can win in which she will do what it takes to claim victory. This often leads to her pushing herself to a point of self destruction with how hard she wants to win. Due to this, Violette is not the type to accept losing with grace when she’s serious. Violette can be quite mischief when it comes to either gender. While she won’t openly steal someone if they are in a relationship with another, she’s not against flirting and having flings. Unlike most, she doesn't have trouble telling her feelings for she can be very blunt and will keep pushing the issues until her suspicions are confirmed, usually through seductive and subtle messages. However, if the person just doesn’t get it, she’ll get mad and hurt them before leaving. As she openly teases people with her body, it is quite rare for her to embarrassed and blush with it being considered an compliment if one is able to. When she finds someone she likes only for them to be distracted by someone else, it’ll make her upset. She has no shame for when she does it as it comes natural to her and openly flaunts it to get what she wants. While this gives her the impression of being perverted most of the time, she is simply oblivious to the tension such stunts create. Because of her nature and attitude, Violette can also be considerably careless with her often misjudging her powers and usually releases more than she should, causing unnecessary problems. Even when it comes to her allies, she’ll believe them be more capable than what they really are. She will have them perform tasks that she thinks that they can do, believing that it’ll work out. She can be very reckless when wanting to take care of things early or getting to do something fun with her not usually caring about the resulting consequences. Even when solving a problem, she can sometimes miss something, or ignore a flaw to her plan due to simply due to her lacking any reason to care. At times, Violette can easily turn into quite the sadistic as she is quite willing to bring the smack down and leave her foes either in pieces or near death. She sometimes has trouble holding back and ends up delivering more pain than necessary. She’s not against making it seductive and is willing to make it an S&M thing. In a serious fight against her enemies she will not hesitate to bring them down when she has a shot. Fighting gives her a thrill that many things don't bring her and she won’t be satisfied until she gets into a real clash with another person. She is not one to use cheap tricks in spite of her taunting or making jokes, for she wants a true fight to stimulate her. Therefore, she does not to be denied a challenge or to be disappointed. Violette also enjoys fighting against either strong opponents who can push her body to its limits and make her feel alive or someone who interests her. Due to this, she is rather quick to become upset so if her opponent gives up too easily especially when she is having fun and fighting someone worthy. However, she isn't against using someone's weakness or taking advantages to win. Otherwise, she’ll take her frustration in more aggressive ways, depending on her mood. When pursuing a person of interesting, she considers them to be her prey and she will not allow anyone to interfere with her hunt to the point that she'll end up fighting them over it if she has to. She won’t kill someone unless necessary or when her enemies ask for it if they can’t be convinced to fight her again when they are stronger in which she won’t hesitate in delivering the killing blow though she doesn't openly take pleasure in doing so. She is also not against attacking someone in between a lecture if they are ruining her enjoyment and boring. Complementing her sadistic side is that fact that Violette is a masochist, becoming excited whenever she gets injured as she enjoys finding someone who can be challenging for her to fight and dominate. Abilities and Magic Physical Prowess * Monstrous Strength: Due to Violette's very womanly figure, many people tend to automatically assume that she is weak and has little to no physical strength though this can be an fatal mistake on their part. Due to the extremely tough methods of training she went through growing up, she possesses monstrous strength that has been described more than once as being inhuman and those who see it often wonder if she's even human. As a child, she was already strong enough to carry boulders, throw them with the same hand and even destroy said boulders with a single punch. The force behind her punches are strong enough that they can shatter metal with ease along with even able to shatter and crush metal with her bare hands, something that is usually considered impossible. When swinging her swords, the air pressure alone is powerful enough to effortlessly cut an entire house in half. With her immense strength, Kaminari can easily grab large weapons made of metal such as battle hammers and maces with out feeling the full force of the weapons themselves. Along with this arm strength, she also has impressive leg strength with the wind pressure behind a single kick being able to cut an entire building in half. She can also use that leg strength to jump at extremly high levels which enables her to fight flying opponents. When angry, a single stomp is capable of causing an large crater to form underneath her * Tremendous Speed: * Enhanced Reflexes: * Immense Durability: * Immense Endurance and Stamina: Natural Abilities * Master Hand to Hand: * Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: * Keen Intellect/Highly Perceptive Combatant: Magic * Telekinesis: * Sword Magic: * Requip: Violette is capable of using this type of Spatial Magic as she often uses it to change her clothes and switch between her swords. Equipment * Rosario: While Violette hardly 0f88cda9091cf3658f83b0378911dc06491ff1ef hq.jpg|Violette's Rosario Quotes * (To Khal) " Trivia Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Skullguy123